


The Fairy Light Incident

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kanda is a clumsy idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: “It’s all fun and games until somebody falls down and breaks their neck,” Lavi shouts and Kanda and Alma answer in unison.“Nobody’s going to fall down.”Until Kanda does.(Prompt: “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”)





	The Fairy Light Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon, who had so much patience. Sorry it took me so long. Some domestic christmas ficlet with a clumsy Kanda, a hysterical Alma and Lavi, who told them so.

It’s cold, snow slowly sinks to the ground and Kanda hates everything. A typical December morning.  
  
His hands hurt and feel ice cold, his back keeps creaking and the height kinda freaks him out, even though he would never admit that out loud.  
  
“Yuu, a little more to the left, okay?” Alma stands at the window and gesticulates wildly. Kanda stares at him, having the fairly lights in one hand and using the other to hold on the roof for dear life. It’s not even that high, only the first floor, but Kanda never liked heights.  
  
“Are you for real? A minute ago you told me to move them more to the right!” Kanda hisses and darts a look over his shoulder. He promptly feels dizzy. Huge mistake.  
  
Alma sighs, slowly getting exasperated, and stares at him. “I told you to let me do it myself.”  
  
“There’s no way in hell I let you climb around on the roof. I don’t want to watch your clumsy ass falling down,” he replies sharply and moves the lights. “Like this or more to the left?”  
  
“A little more,” Alma answers and sighs once more. “I’m not clumsy.”  
  
“Yes, you are.” Kanda doesn’t give in, of course. “More?”  
  
“More. And no, I’m not.” Kanda wants to reply something, but Alma already shouts over his shoulder. “Lavi!”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Lavi!”  
  
“What?” Of course he shouts back, instead of coming. The redhead stays for the holidays with them and Kanda listens to the two of them yelling at each other through the whole house every day.  
  
“Am I clumsy?” Alma hollers and it’s silent for another moment. He smiles at Kanda, like he already won the argument, but not for long.  
  
“Kinda,” Lavi yells back and the smile drops out of Alma’s face. “Why? Did Yuu call you clumsy?”  
  
“Yes,” is now Kanda yelling, because that’s apparently what they’re doing now, and moves the lights a little more. “Like this? Are we done now?”  
  
“I’m not clumsy,” Alma answers scandalized and hands him another set of fairy lights.  
  
“How many of those do we have?” Kanda asks with a frown and does a few careful steps. The roof is thankfully nearly flat and free of snow, because Lavi insisted on sweeping beforehand.  
  
“Are you still doing this dangerous shit?” he yells now and Alma shouts back.  
  
“We’re nearly done. Only two more to go.”  
  
“How many fairy lights did you buy?” Kanda asks with a frown. “What the fuck, Alma.”  
  
“It’s all fun and games until somebody falls down and breaks their neck,” Lavi shouts and Kanda and Alma answer in unison.  
  
“Nobody’s going to fall down.”  
  
Until Kanda does.  
  
In the one moment he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, in the next there’s suddenly a patch of snow between the roof and the sole of his shoe. Kanda slips, loses his balance and tries to grab the rain gutter, but without success. He doesn’t even have time to scream, but he doesn’t have to. Alma does, loud and shrill enough for both of them.  
  
A second later Kanda lies in the heap of snow he and Lavi piled up in the early morning. His back hurts, but not a lot, and he slowly moves, carefully testing if he sprained or broken something, but everything is fine.  
  
Besides Alma, who’s still screaming. He flies down the stairs and nearly runs into Lavi, who joins in. Kanda is barely on his feet, when he gets knocked over by two yelling idiots. Lavi at least tries to not land with his whole weight on him, but Alma doesn’t care.  
  
“Yuu!” His eyes are wide and panicked and his hands dance over his cheeks and shoulders. “Yuu, you fell!”  
  
“No shit, Alma,” he replies and the adrenaline lets his voice shake a bit. He feels clearly how the snow is melting and soaking through his shirt.  
  
“You fell!” Alma repeats and looks at Lavi, who’s now sitting on the door step and seems to re-evaluate his life choices. “He fell!”  
  
“I told you to not do that! Fucking idiots,” Lavi murmurs and lays a hand over his good eye. “What the fuck, guys. What the fuck.”  
  
“Are you hurt?” Alma asks and examines him.  
  
“I’m fine,” Kanda replies. “Just cold.”  
  
“Oh.” Alma jumps up and drags him to his feet, hands still wandering all over him. “But you’re not hurt?”  
  
“Did you hit your head?” Lavi asks and gets up to examine him. “Feeling dizzy or blurred vision?”  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Kanda repeats.  
  
“Yeah?” Lavi asks and when Kanda nods he turns around and goes back inside. “Good. And now I’m going to drink eggnog. I told you so,” he adds, rolls his eye and then he’s gone.  
  
“I don’t like him when he’s right,” Kanda replies with a frown and examines Alma, who’s still clinging to him. “I’m fine.”  
  
Alma’s dark eyes wander over his face and suddenly he looks like he’s going to cry. “My stupid fairy lights… I-”  
  
“Hey,” Kanda interrupts him and rubs his back a little freaked out. “Don’t cry, I’m fine.” When there’s one thing he can’t deal with, then it’s Alma crying.  
  
“Yeah?” he asks again and embraces him even tighter. Kanda nods and keeps rubbing his back. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”  
  
“If that’s keeping you from weeping, I’m cool with it,” Kanda replies and Alma raises his brows and a soft giggle escapes his lips.  
  
“You really can’t deal with people crying, can you?” he asks and wipes his cheeks with one hand, while the other is still on Kanda.  
  
“I can’t deal with _you_ crying,” Kanda says and examines him with a frown. “You okay?”  
  
Alma smiles and nods. “I’m okay as long as you’re okay.” He cups his cheek and Kanda keeps rubbing his back. “And now let’s go inside.”  
  
And so they do and this day is going to stick in their - especially Lavi’s - memory as the day of the fairy light incident.  
  
(And Lavi totally told them so)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the image of Alma and Lavi having conversations while yelling through the whole house, while Kanda sits in the middle and hates everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
